Lie To Me
by Socratic Irony
Summary: Moments when John chooses to forget what Cameron really is.Spoilers for both Season!If you liked Body Heat You'll like this! New Summary Ch2:John is an insomniac. But instead of closing his eyes and pray for sleep like every other night he followed her.
1. Lies The Weather Told Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TSCC!

**Original Summary**: Kind of a Sequal to Body Heat! This time Cameron is protecting him from the elements, well sort of. Takes place in season two with no spoilers! JOhnxCameron If you like 36B you'll enjoy this, I hope. RxR

Hiya, remember that fic I did that I promised to write a second chapter two for? (It was titled Body Heat)Well this isn't exactly a continuation. But I've been racking my brain for the longest time to write that chapter. But I found I couldn't, so to make up for it I wrote this!

**Rating** is very questionable for this one, its border-lining to over the **T**. **You have been warned!**

John Connor reached a whole new level of being pathetic. He was home alone (terminators don't count) and watching the weather channel. In his defense he did try calling Riley. But she was too sick to come over and to nasally to hold a decent conversation on the phone.

And apparently according to the terminator being _too _under the weather she poses a great threat for the 'safety of one John Connor' to go over her house to visit. Actually thinking about it, he should have been this annoyed. He figured if he did get to go he would've had to bring his _sister_ with him, 'cause god forbid something life threatening could happen.

John snorted at the thought.

"Tonight, cloudy with light showers over the San Fernando Valley . . ."

The front door slammed shut and John fought the urge to jump off the couch for the nearest gun. He knew he was over reacting, he hoped.

Looking over his shoulder, green eyes met her brown ones, with little to almost no emotion in hers, he glares annoyed.

Cameron either didn't pick up on his gaze or she just brushed it off like she'd been doing lately. Either way John didn't care, he was already used to it.

Discarding the damp article of clothing, she walked to the end of the living room. To the space between the television and the window, leaning towards the window she scanned for more possible threats, again.

"Tomorrow will be cloudy but with a high chance of sunny blue skies in late afternoon."

Despite her exoskeleton being made up of all metal, John couldn't help tearing his eyes from the television to watch goose bumps form on the expose skin of her back and bare shoulders.

The room seem to warm up, as if one of her terminator abilities could detect his eyes on her, she turns around.

Her drenched dark hair framed her face. Her top sticking to her like a second skin and it stimulated all her curves.

John gulped.

In a flash that could only be described as metal reflexes, her cold wet hands found his face. Warmth radiating to her hands as she cupped it.

John suppressed a moan and the urge to kiss her palm and the tips of her fingers.

He looked up, looking her in the eye. His blood cooled as if cold water was poured over him. Her expression didn't change, she looked at him with cold brown eyes, reminding him what she was, and it made him sick.

Roughly pulling away from her a flicker of hurt flashed in her eyes but was replaced by her monotone voice.

"Reading did not complete, base on scan . . ."

Bolting off the couch he headed up the stairs, to his room or the bathroom for a cold shower. He didn't care. He didn't need her _damn_ scanners to tell him what he was feeling.

The next morning, the sun shinned annoyingly through his curtain. Rolling over to his alarm clock on his night stand, John leaped out of bed. He was going to be late for school. Cursing around the room he got dressed.

His boots not yet tided he jumped the last three steps and hopped to the kitchen to the breakfast table, earning him some strange looks from his uncle and mother.

"Late night?" Derek commented, turning the page of his news paper; no doubt searching for any possible traces of _Skynet._

John suppressed a sarcastic snort forming in his throat, he didn't leave the house, and he could say the same thing about the both of them.

It wasn't any real surprise there outing last night came up empty; it's been like that for weeks now. But he dare not say that aloud for that would've meant that they were _safe_. So he stayed silent pouring himself his breakfast cereal.

Finishing off his cereal he placed his bowl in the sink. Looking up, Cameron stood in the center of the kitchen waiting.

Grabbing his messenger off the floor he opened the front door and walked out. Cameron closing it followed right behind him. Catching up with him, Cameron placed an umbrella in his hands.

John looked at it like it was the exoskeleton head of a T-101. What use is an umbrella if the sun was shining? Annoyingly bright he might add. He glared at her as he handed it back.

Her brown eyes simulated confusion as she tried handing it back. Rolling his eyes he walked away from her and continued walking to school.

From behind John didn't see the Terminator crush the umbrella in her hands and tossed it in the nearest trash.

Homeroom passed quickly so did his other periods. But when fifth period rolled around, John looked out the window as just as the clouds began to darken. And when his last class of the day ended he walked out to the edge of the school leading to the outside, he cursed.

Not bothering to look back at Cameron he walked out into the rain with only his messenger bag over his head. It was ridiculous, the sun and the weather channel lied to him. Figures, like the rest of his life. His life was made up of lies what's another one.

To say John Connor was shaking in his combat boots would've been an understatement. He felt numb emotionally and physically and he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering.

Slamming his door he pushed himself onto his bed not caring he was soiling his clean sheets. He folded his arms over his chest he took his lower lip into his mouth biting it. Not enough to taste blood but stop it from quivering. A sadistic smile had shown across his face as he succeeded to stop his chattering teeth.

Closing his eyes he processed to fall asleep, at least he tried to.

He felt pressure on his lower abdomen and something . . . no it was _someone_ encircling his waist.

John's eyes were blood shot to the erotic scene playing in front of him. John was now a sixteen year old boy and his hormones were running even higher.

He'd never admit to it to his mother or uncle or if he was tortured by any model of Terminator (accept hers' of course) he'd never admit to having erotic dreams let alone tell what they were about. But even in his most erotic dreams he'd never dreamed of the terminator straddling him.

Her back arched above him while both her hands pinned at his shoulders. Cameron's soft brown hair damped over her pale face framing it. Her right hand left his shoulder and skimmed to the zipper of his jacket. Her touch was feather light, he barely hear a thing.

Not the pounding of the rain outside neither his bedroom window nor the thunder. The only sound registered in his ears was his own heartbeat, his short breaths, and ringing in his ear.

Titling his head up to get a better look he watched her pull his jacket off and toss it on the floor. He didn't notice how wet he was till he felt her hand through his soaking tee, but this time heat was radiating off her.

He bit down harder on his lower lip till the taste of iron filled his mouth when a moan finally escaped.

The only source of heat left his body he opened his mouth to protest he was greeted by the sight in front of him. Cameron's hands where at the hems of her shirt revealing her midriff and her bellybutton.

John's heart was beating in his ears and he felt his body was on fire. He wasn't even sure he was breathing properly as his breath came out short and erratic.

Goose bumps were starting to form then Cameron's body crashed down on to his. He felt everything. He felt every curve of her body her warm skin on top of his. She was softer then he'd expected.

Nothing was left to his imagination and to him John didn't see that as a bad thing.

She lowered her head so that it was below his chin and rested on his chest; her arms warped around him and ceased movement. She became immobile, not moving and this puzzled John.

Brushing loose strands from her face, projecting the face of innocence but her eyes weren't blinking. Anger started to burn deep in his chest but what was the point?

What was another lie in the life of John Connor, snuggling closer to Cameron sleep came like a drug. And like the terminator in his arms he wasn't going to fight.

Cameron's brown eyes flash from its usual brown to blue then back again. Moving only her head she turned to John's night stand. It read twelve midnight in reality it was zero point two ninety nine seconds ahead.

But she didn't need to know the time to know that she should have left hours ago. Her objective was met the second John fell asleep. She succeeded the threat of influenza when his body temperature returned to normal.

Looking down at him, he watched where she once was on standby mode, watching as he inhaled and exhaled. He looked at ease like he did in the future when she used to watch him sleep.

She heard the change in time and she knew she couldn't stay a minute longer. She untangling herself with minimal moment and tucked him in.

Not looking back she closed his door and started her patrol of house.

End!


	2. Night Life

**Night Life**

**Rating:** T for Tease (May be Questionable)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own TSCC.

**  
Author Notes:** Come on, Cameron's gotta have more of a Night Life then going to the Library and doing Laundry. I wrote this on a whim so it's un-beta-ed. I did the best I could. ENJOY?

* * *

John closed his tired eyes urging himself to slip into unconsciousness.

But they open again; bloodshot and feeling no better then when he closed them.

The house was quiet tonight. With the only exception of her foot steps of course. The steady sounds her feet made used to calm him. To him they used to sound like a heartbeat.

She didn't have a _heart. _ A sardonic smile crossed his lips. That was made painfully clear on his birthday and John wasn't some hormonal teen with a crush.

Eyes still open and mind still wide awake he turned over trying to find a more comfortable position.

He let out a sigh. He failed miserably, grabbing his phone he scrolled down his contact list for Riley. His thumb was already on his send button, when the screen flashed low battery and became black.

Frustrated he snapped his phone closed walking to his dresser. He charged his phone and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, then his boots.

This wouldn't be the first time he sunk out to see her.

Exiting his room he crepes down the hallway. In the dark he found his way to the stairs leading to the living room but stops at the top of the stairs.

The machine steps into his line of vision. Leaning himself against the wall as he waited for her to pass.

His breath hitched when she stopped in front of him half expecting her to look up at him. No such eye contact came, the front door opens and her small frame disappears into the night.

Anger swelled up in his chest as he pushes himself from the wall and follows her out. The door closes behind him. Already spotting her ten yards away he follows her his pulse quickening.

'Where's she going?' He thinks to himself. But something told him she wasn't skipping her way to the library that's for sure. He snorted at the obscurity of thought.

Before long he found himself in downtown Los Angeles. Street lamps were lightly lit. He dodged glances at the people around him. Reminding him of the last time he followed her.

'Was she going back there?' The thought crossed his mind as she rounded the corner. He took longer strides to keep up but stopped at the corner.

She stopped in front of a night club. But instead of being in the back of the line she was in front of it. Where a muscular man stood, he eyed her though his dark shades.

A sweet smile passes her lips and it sent ice down John's veins. It wasn't like the smile she gave him in _New Mexico_. But he that didn't stop him from glaring.

Protest from both the crowd and his lips the bouncer unhooks the velvet ropes and lets her pass. The door vibrated as she passed.

The club doors close behind her when John's feet finally began to move. His feet were on _auto pilot_ his while his brain formed a plan to get in. He walked pass the line till he was at the back of the club.

He quickly finds what he's looking for and pulls. The door doesn't budge. His hand falls to his side leaning the wall he slumps to the floor closest to the door.

'What the hell am I doing here?'

Not caring that his jeans were becoming dirty in the process. Frustrated his leg stretched forward and kicks a metal trash can.

The sound of startled him, but not as much as the sound as the club door swinging open. He gets to his feet his hands on the corners of the door. A couple rushed out and John's face flushes. He tries not to look at them to much. They were still entangled in each other.

He brushes pass them but not before the woman lets out a moan. The sound rocks hard against him. But soon dissolves as the door closes behind him and drowns in the vibrations of the music.

It was dark inside the club than it was in the alley. But it doesn't take long before his eyes adjust and he scans the crowd seeing the bodies bumping and grinding against each.

Adrenaline pulses through him as he pushes through. Sweat drops down from his head to the back of his neck then slides down the spine of his back.

'Keep moving.' His blood boils and he stops.

He finds her.

He sees her small frame swaying in the music. She wasn't dancing with anyone in particular. But for the third time that night anger rose in his chest. His hand wraps against her small wrist, pulling her hard against his chest.

She must have known it was him because she lands softly against him.

Throwing him into another loop her soft body rocked hard against him. She wasn't struggling, she was still _dancing._

John doesn't move.

Her small back pressed against his torso as she swayed. His hand at her wrist finds its way to the exposed skin between her skirt and top. He releases her and her fingers presses at the back of his neck. Sweat from pours from his body to her hand. She keeps it in placed as they rock back and forth against each other.

During the movement John's hand slips from her abdomen to her tight jean skirt and slips further to the naked flash of her leg. The connection sends a jolt.

Cameron is the first to pull away and looks up at him. John's search his brain for the look her brown were giving him but comes up short.

Cold air touches the back of him and he blinks in his surroundings. They were outside in the back alley. She must have leaded him out, he reasoned.

Sharp pain in his back causes him to look at her. His back was against the wall. Unlike that time at the halfway house, Cameron's hand wasn't on his shoulder. It was over his _heart._

Her palm flat against it as his breath came out uneven. She leaned in and their eyes locked stopping inch from his.

Time stops for the two of them green eye stare into brown.

Cameron mouth begins to open. But in that split second John lips crashes into hers. His eye's closed.

She doesn't react at first.

John presses harder moving his lips against hers. The hand on his chest begins to moves. It doesn't push him away and finds it away back to the back of his neck.

Soon John is fighting for dominance.

John's body was on fire.

This _kiss_ didn't even come close to the one with Riley. That sloppy dry mouth kiss couldn't compare and John was starting to feel feeling dizzy.

Somewhere in the kiss her free hand joined the one around his neck while his own fell to her sides.

His thumbs brush her midriff exposing her more to the night air.

Cameron lips parted and her tongue licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Skillfully, she opened his mouth with hers. Her hot tongue fighting his.

While his mouth is being dominated John explores her body. His hand slipped under her top. The palms of his hand on her ribcage the tips of his fingers already at the soft cotton fabric of her bra.

He stops. John's eyes shot open.

Pressure was building inside his body fighting for release.

The whole time they were kissing John wasn't breathing and his lungs were starved of oxygen.

Cameron's face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Sunshine shined through the curtains of his room when John woke up, _alone _to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Yeah?" His voice came out husky and out of breath.

"Good mornin' to you too." Riley's voice sarcastic as usual from his phone.

He leaned back down on his bed but found it hard to listen this morning. Lazily he stretches out but finds resistance in his legs.

"John?" The phone slips off his ear.

He was still wearing his jeans.

End of Night Life.


End file.
